Premonition
by ananova
Summary: Serving the congratulatory dinner after Kagome graduates high school, Mrs. Higurashi is struck by a terrible feeling. Will her premonition come true? Spoilers for end of manga/anime.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on February 10, 2012 for oneshot #8 Last Meal. Won 2nd place.

Title: Premonition  
Author: ananova  
Word Count: 850  
Prompt: Last Meal  
Genre: Family, Drama, Angst  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Spoilers for end of manga/anime.

Characters: Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, Inuyasha  
Summary: Serving the congratulatory dinner after Kagome graduates high school, Mrs. Higurashi is struck by a terrible feeling. Will her premonition come true?

Author note: Set in the last chapter of the manga. Uses the fanon idea that Inuyasha has the ability to live for centuries and can somehow pass that lifespan on to Kagome.

* * *

"Congratulations Kagome!" The Higurashi family offered their cheers to the young woman seated with them at the table.

"You did it honey, you managed to graduate. I'm so proud of you." Mrs. Higurashi wiped a tear from her eye before bustling into the kitchen to gather the evening meal.

"Thanks everyone," the girl in question smiled, though it was bittersweet.

Mrs. Higurashi suppressed a sigh as she saw the sadness her daughter tried to hide. She set the dishes on the table. "I made your favorite, Oden."

"Thanks Mama." This time the smile was happier though still tinged by sadness.

The family quickly tucked into their meal, though as Mrs. Higurashi periodically glanced at her daughter, she couldn't shake the feeling that this would be the last time they would all eat together.

"So Kagome, do you have any plans for your future?" Grandpa asked.

The girl looked up, startled. "I...haven't really given it much thought Grandpa." She gave him a hesitant smile.

"Well, you could at least think about preparing to take over the shrine," the old man hinted, not noticing the troubled look that passed over his granddaughter's face.

"I'll think about it."

But while Grandpa Higurashi hadn't noticed, Mrs. Higurashi definitely did. Once again she was struck by the feeling that this might be their last meal together, the last time they were all together. Still, she did her best to shake her worries off. Today was a happy day, a day of celebration. Worries could wait for tomorrow.

So the rest of the evening past with the family simply enjoying one another's company. And Mrs. Higurashi's earlier feelings of misgiving were easily forgotten.

Forgotten until the next day, when she came across her daughter staring into the bone-eater's well. Not an uncommon occurrence but today the sight caused Mrs. Higurashi's heart to beat a little faster.

"Kagome?" She walked over to her daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she also looked into the well. She stilled at the unexpected sight.

"Mama," Kagome whispered, not taking her eyes off the sight before them. "The sky."

Even as Kagome started to turn around, Mrs. Higurashi already knew what it meant and she felt her heart break. It seemed her premonition was right. But as she saw the hope shining in her daughter's eyes, she knew she could not deny her this. Before Kagome could say anything, Mrs. Higurashi hugged her. "It's alright Kagome. Follow your heart." She gave her as bright a smile as she could despite her breaking heart.

Kagome gave her a brilliant smile of her own. "I love you Mama," she said as she hugged her tight before climbing onto the well and leaping in.

Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter was engulfed in the magic of the well, disappearing before her eyes. Soon the only thing to see was an empty well. She stood there staring a little longer, tears flowing down her face. "Be happy Kagome. Protect and cherish her Inuyasha," she whispered, hoping that her words would somehow carry into the past.

"Keh. I always have and I always will," a voice spoke up from behind her, causing her to whirl around with a gasp. There standing by the door to the well-house were a couple of familiar looking people. She took in the male's silver hair and the triangular dog ears atop his head before her eyes landed on his companion. An older looking version of the girl who had just leaped into the well stood there, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"K-Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi stared at her, unable to believe her eyes.

"Mama!" The woman ran forward, wrapping her arms around the stunned mother. "Oh, I've missed you so much."

Mrs. Higurashi returned the embrace. "How is this possible? I thought I would never see you again." She glanced up at the hanyou still standing near the door. Releasing one arm from her daughter, she held it open for him. "Come here Inuyasha. You are family as well, and you have been sorely missed."

He flashed a fanged smile before allowing himself to be pulled into the embrace between mother and daughter. "It's a long story Higurashi-san."

"You call me Mama," she interrupted him with a teary smile upon her face.

"Alright, Mama," he answered her, a teasing grin on his face.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Come on, let's go inside and you can tell your story while I start dinner. I have a feeling we have a lot to celebrate so I better get started on cooking a celebratory dinner." Looping her arms into each of theirs, she proceeded to lead them toward the house, thanking the Kami that her premonition was wrong after all. It looked like the family would share many more meals together after all. Glancing between the two at her sides, her smile widened. Perhaps the number of family members at the table would be even further expanded.


End file.
